young love
by InuYashaQueen1
Summary: this is a few month after inuyasha meets kagome but the thing is she's 12 and he's 14 and inuyasha and kagome tell each other sooner R&R fluffy rated m to be safe
1. Default Chapter

a/n no sango or the pervert monk lol shippo might be it from a dream i had really weird but loves it

**to young to know love**

**BY: my inuyasha 4 ever **

this is a few month after inuyasha meets kagome but the thing is she's 12 and he's 14 and inuyasha and kagome tell each other sooner koga and are in it narrku and kikyou are not short fic R&R

**chap one a night to be scared **

**for the past few months inuyasha has noticed that kagome always cried before she went to sleep he always wondered what was going on in her head he felt so bad on night he spoke up **

**"ka...go..me" inuaysha said in a somewhat worried tone but tried to keep it normal**

**"yes" she replied trying to keep back a sob **

**"what's wrong you have been crying every night for a wile now " **

**"it's just th..tha...that..im afraid " **

**"what are u afraid of feh IM here" **

**"i know but still i miss my mom my brother im only 12 i never knew anything like this was gonna happen to me there are demons i fear for your life to as well as mine"**

**"y would fear for me" **

**"you my friend inuaysha i would never want any bad to happen to you "feh i can take care of my self and u wench" **

**"what did u call me " uhhh nuttin i mean" **

**"sit "**

**good thing inuyasha was sitting on the ground or that would have really hurt "OK i deserved that"**

**"Do u even think of me as a friend inuyasha?" **

**"well ya of course"**_hopefully a friend with prileges soon _**inuyasha thought to himself with grin **

**"that's good "kagome said **

**"hey kagome "**

**"ya" **

**"do u wanna sleep with **_a way she make her fell better and take in the wonderful sent_**"**

**"i guess"**

**with that inuyasha opened his legs and kagome plopped down with he blanket and rested her head on his chest so inuyasha could smell no more tears and herd a soft motion of breathing knowing inuyasha began to think to him self **_she thinks of me as a friend y do i have to love her i know IM 14 and people don't think i know what love is but i do i fell it inside me i wish i could stop being a jerk all the time and tell her but what if she only wants to be friends i could never live with myself_** with that inuyasha picked the now sleeping kagome up and jumped into the tree her was sitting ageist and stared into the bright orb in the dark sky and smelled kagome's wonderful sent till sleep took over him **

**a/n OK it might have been fluffy but i like R&R please chap 2 will be out so**o**n **


	2. kisses

**to young to love by: my inuyasha 4 ever **

**chap 2 **

**kagome awoke before inuyasha she looked down and noticed that she was in a tree the she looked at inuyasha **_he is so cute i wish i could tell him how i fell even 12 year olds can fall in love i just want to be with him be with him 4 ever_** with that she lightly and quickly kissed his cheek and one of inuyasha ears twitched and she smiled **_now only i could kiss him wile he was awake she though _**and laid he head on his chest but what she did not know that inuyasha was awake when she fell back asleep he grinned and turned red **_maybe she dose want me _**with that he picked he up jumped from the tree and placed her on her sleeping bag and went to cook so Ramón for brefest **

**20 minutes kagome awoke to the wonderful smell of Ramón she went over and inuaysha smiled and gave her a bole and sail" morning kagome did u happen to wake up before me **

**"he asked with a grin" **

**"um no y" she lied" **

**"idk nvm"**

**her knew she was lying but did not think to talk of it **

**they packed up and they were off they had herd of rumors of the jewel up in the mountains and wanted to get there before koga did inuyasha growled at the name of koga he always hit on kagome and kept thinking she loved him but she did not **

**"inuaysha please don't start with koga if we meet up with him i don't wanna it u" **

**"ill try but if he try's anything he's going down"**

**"and so will u" kagome said with a giggle **

**"all i can say is I'll try " **

**when they reached the mountains who else did they meet **

**"eaaaaa koga hi" kagome said **

**"y hello kagome i see your still with mutt face" **

**"feh" was inuaysha got out **

**"we are looking for a shard have your hers of any around "**

**" not sense the birds of prey" koga said**

**" well inuyasha i don't sense any i think it was a false rumors"**

**"i know koga "said**

**"what"**

**"well i spread the rumor so i could see you"**

**"koga now where gonna be behind "**

**koga garbed kagome's hands and went to kiss her but inuyasha bonked him on the head and said **

**"not a chance"**

**he garbed kagome and they were off(a/n koga will be back)**

**that night kagome again sleep with inuaysha but they stayed on the ground wile inuyasha was sleeping and had to go get a drink so she waked to the river but the a demon in red and yellow clothing came and said **

**"fool a prestess carrying a jewel at night how foolish imm make shore u have a painful death"**

**with that he slash kagome's arm leg right under her right breast and upper lip before he could get another blow 'IIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHAAAA!!!!!" SHE YELLED INUAYSHA WOKE UP AND RAN TO kagome **

**"stay away from he yelled"**

**and used wind scar on the demon and he died**

**he ran right to kagome **

**"are u alright where dose it hust u y did u leave" **

**"no yes and i waned water IM sorry " she said inuyasha picked kagome bridle style and brought he back to cam inuaysha look in kaogmes bag **

**"kagome where's the stuff that gorse but heals you"**

**" damit i for got it now what" **

**"inuaysha went over to kagome and laid her down and raised his lips to hers and kissed the cut on her upper lip kagome blushed **

**"what are u doing !?!" she ask **

**"healing you u do want me to lick u instead " **

**"no "**

**kagome blushed deepened with that he kissed up all of kagome's wounds and banged them but the blushed when he got the last the on under he breast**_ i hope she doden't sit me _**with that he kissed it and banged it but kagome dident sit him she blushed even more then he picked her up and sat agents the tree with her in his lap **

**"do u think its wrong to love at a young age" kagome asked **

**"well do u really love this person" **

**" o no me she blushed**

**" but ya " **

**"the its not wrong no matter what" **

**and then he whispered in to kagome's ear **

**"thanks for the kiss this morning i hope mine was pay back "**

**kagome blushed**_ he knoes _**with that inuaysha fell a sleep in a tree with kagome so she would go for water hint demon hint again **

**s what u think i tryed its like 1:30 am do blame me r&r**


End file.
